


Heartbeat

by Alycoris



Series: Memoirs of a Royal Knight [2]
Category: Digimon, Digimon Tamers, Digimon X Evolution
Genre: Friendship, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alycoris/pseuds/Alycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Omegamon is baffled by his dear friend, Dukemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

"Have you ever heard the sound of a heartbeat?"  
  
The question came so casually that Omegamon didn't know how to respond. While he stopped reprogramming the chunk of data that he was fixing, the Mega couldn't help but stare at the Crimson Knight addressing him.  
  
"… Pardon?"  
  
"Have you ever heard the sound of a heartbeat?" Dukemon reiterated in a tone that Omegamon could only identify as one of 'amusement'.  
  
"… I'm afraid I cannot say. I don't know what a heartbeat is to begin with."  
  
At that moment, Dukemon set aside the current algorithm that he was working on, and pulled up an AVI file from his archives. An incredible ancient file, from the looks of it.  
  
"Listen," Dukemon said, as Omegamon opened the file.  
  
And he did. In the midst of constant data flow, it was almost impossible to hear anything.  
  
The key word being almost.  
  
The rhythm was so faint. Faint to the point that he could barely hear it—

 

  
But… he did.  
It was nothing special.  
It was a constant, simple beat.  
However, at the same time,  
it all but hypnotizing.  
Soothing.  
…

  
"What is this?" He found himself asking.  
  
"A heartbeat," Dukemon answered plainly. Abruptly, the rhythm came to a stop as Dukemon stored the file away. "A pulsation of the human heart."  
  
"Humans have something like that?" Omegamon asked, despite knowing how childish his question was. It only seemed to amuse his friend.  
  
"Yes," The crimson knight nodded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they have hearts."  
  
"What is a heart?"  
  
"Hearts are biological factors, which makes them unlike Digimon. It is similar to a Digicore, somewhat…" Dukemon answered. "Although, with that said, there are many definitions for the word 'Heart'."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"A heart is key to a human; therefore, it is considered an 'honor' of sorts when a person compliments another with it."  
  
"Does it ever stop?"  
  
"Yes." Dukemon's answer was not immediate.  
  
"What happens when it does?"  
  
"Like when our Digicore ceases to function and our data is lost, a human will die when the heart stops beating."  
  
"Is that so…" Omegamon mused. "How is it that you know this sort of information about humans?"  
  
"I learned a long time ago," The crimson knight replied in a rather flighty manner. Baffled by the Knight's behavior, Omegamon stared at him, before he shortly returned to the data script he set down.  
  
Silence settled.  
  
"… I admit, that this human heartbeat is fascinating," The mega commented. "But foreign. How different, these humans are from we Digimon."  
  
"Certainly, but how different can we truly be?" Dukemon inquired.  
  
The Mega chose not to answer. Humans were nowhere near his area of expertise.  
  
Silence settled between the two again.  
  
"Admittedly," His friend announced out of the blue. "I would like to hear it again."  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"His heartbeat."  
  
It was Omegamon's wiser judgment that prevented him from asking more questions.

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell, this is a crossover between the movie Digimon X-Evolution, and Digimon Tamers.


End file.
